tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Bad Day for Sir Handel
A Bad Day for Sir Handel is the sixth episode of the fourth season. In the US, it first aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode For The Birds in 1996. Plot Skarloey and Rheneas enjoy working on the railway that weaves around the lakes and long mountain sides. Their coaches are filled with visitors and both engines are proud to run the line, no matter the weather. They will never let their passengers down, but they, however, are old and they tire themselves out easily. Their drivers understand this and they then tell them that there is more than enough work for them on the railway and the manager is sending two more engines to help run the line. Both Skarloey and Rheneas are pleased with the news and they promise that they will give them a big welcome. The new engines, named Peter Sam and Sir Handel arrive on the Skarloey Railway. Sir Handel is initially nice but then becomes bad tempered and makes bad remarks about the sheds. Peter Sam is also nice, and thinks the sheds are nice. Sir Handel scoffs and insults Skarloey. Peter Sam hushes him and tells Skarloey that Sir Handel is upset about the sheds, despite being nice. Skarloey now feels sorry for Peter Sam. Sir Handel is informed by his driver that he is chosen to pull a passenger train to the top station. He initially refuses, but reluctantly does so grudgingly. When Sir Handel picks up his coaches he insults the coaches by calling them cattle trucks. The coaches are hurt, but Sir Handel then says that he is not used to it. Sir Handel arrives at Crovan's Gate and meets Gordon who brings the passengers to Sir Handel's train. Sir Handel has heard of Gordon and tells him that he is into express coaches instead of the coaches he is pulling. Sir Handel observes Gordon's train, and, appearing that the coaches are new, wants to have a chat but gets on with the journey. Gordon is speechless at Sir Handel's knowledge of coaches and respect from him. When Sir Handel reaches the top station. he is very cross when he hopes for a rest, but discovers by his driver that he is expected at the quarry to collect trucks. He refuses to do so, and punctuates his point by deliberately derailing himself. Peter Sam arrives with workmen to put Sir Handel back on the rails. Sir Handel feels very foolish and Sir Topham Hatt is also on board and tells Sir Handel he will need to be spoken to when he comes home to the sheds. Peter Sam, with Sir Topham Hatt onboard, leaves the work train to put Sir Handel back onto the rails. That evening, Sir Handel returns to the sheds to find Sir Topham Hatt waiting for him. Sir Topham Hatt scolds him for his behaviour and puts Sir Handel in the shed for several days as punishment. Characters * Gordon * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Sodor Castle * Skarloey * Skarloey Bridge * The Mountain Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story Sir Handel from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * Some TUGS models can be seen in this episode at Lakeside, notably Lakesider III, which is actually a modified O.J. model. * When broadcast on Miramax, the episode has no narration. * From this episode throughout the rest of the season, Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. Goofs * Two small rocks were placed between the two sets of track to derail Sir Handel. * Gordon is missing his brake pipe. * In the UK version, when Sir Handel backs onto his coaches and stops, he can still be heard puffing for another four seconds. * The red coach Sir Handel backs onto has a face, but when Sir Handel arrives at Crovan's Gate, the coach's face disappears. * When Sir Handel goes off-camera on the mountain ledge, the steam platform blows steam too late. * When Sir Topham Hatt says "You're a very naughty engine!" a fly crawls on the workbench next to Sir Handel. * In a picture of a deleted scene, a wire is visible beneath Sir Handel. Quotes * Skarloey and Rheneas's drivers: There's more than enough work for you both on this railway. The manager is sending 2 more engines to help us run the line. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Sir Handel: 'What a small shed! This won't do at all! We're much too smart for this old shack! * '''Peter Sam: '''I think it's nice. * '''Sir Handel: '''Huh! ''Skarloey What's that rubbish?! * (Skarloey gives a rather insulted look) * '''Peter Sam: '''Shh! That's Skarloey! He's famous! ''(whispers to Skarloey) ''I'm sorry, Skarloey. Sir Handel's upset now, but he's quite nice really. * '''Narrator: '''Skarloey felt sorry for Peter Sam. * '''Fireman: Now, Sir Handel, I will get you ready for work. * Sir Handel: '''I'm tired! Let Peter Sam go! He'd love it! * '''Fireman: '''No. You're first. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Sir Handel: Whatever next?! Those aren't coaches. They're cattle trucks! (US: They're cattle cars!) * Coaches: WHOO! What a horrid engine! * Sir Handel: It's not what I'm used to. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Sir Handel: Hello. Who are you? * Gordon: I'm Gordon. Who are you? * Sir Handel: I'm Sir Handel. I've heard of you. You're an express engine! So am I, but I'm used to new coaches, not these cattle trucks. (US: cattle cars) Do you have new coaches? Gordon's train I see you do. We must have a chat. Sorry I can't stop. We must keep time, you know. * Narrator: 'Gordon was speechless! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * ''(after Sir Handel reaches the top station) * '''Driver: We'll leave the coaches now and fetch some trucks (US: cars) from the quarry. * Sir Handel: Trucks! Trucks! I won't! So there! (US: Cars! Cars! I won't! So there!) * Narrator: 'Sir Handel was about to cause a great deal of trouble. * ''(he leaves the station and deliberately derails himself) * '''Sir Handel: '''Told you! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Sir Topham Hatt: (to Sir Handel, after an issue with his earlier actions) ''You're a very naughty engine! I hope I can trust you to behave when you next come out of this shed. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Sir Handel (''discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ABadDayforSirHandelUKTitleCard.png|Title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png|Skarloey and Rheneas at Lakeside File:ABadDayForSirHandel2.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel3.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel4.png|Skarloey Bridge File:ABadDayForSirHandel5.png|Lakeside at night File:ABadDayForSirHandel6.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel7.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel8.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel9.png|Skarloey File:ABadDayForSirHandel10.png|Rheneas File:ABadDayForSirHandel11.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel12.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel13.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel14.png|Sir Handel File:ABadDayForSirHandel15.png|Peter Sam File:ABadDayForSirHandel16.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel17.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel18.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel19.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel20.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel21.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel22.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel23.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel24.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel25.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel26.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel27.png|A red Skarloey Railway coach File:ABadDayForSirHandel28.png|A blue Skarloey Railway coach File:ABadDayForSirHandel29.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel30.png|Sir Handel and Gordon at Crovan's Gate File:ABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel at Crovan's Gate File:ABadDayForSirHandel32.png|Gordon and Thomas File:ABadDayForSirHandel33.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel34.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel35.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel36.png|Sir Handel on the Skarloey Railway Mountain Line File:ABadDayForSirHandel37.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel38.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel39.png|Sir Handel's driver File:ABadDayForSirHandel40.png|Sir Handel derails File:ABadDayForSirHandel41.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel42.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel43.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel44.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel45.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel46.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ABadDayForSirHandel47.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel48.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel49.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel50.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel51.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel52.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel53.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel54.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine10.png|Deleted scene File:ABadDayForSirHandel57.png|Extended scene File:ABadDayForSirHandel58.png|Extended scene File:Fish1.png|Edited scene File:ABadDayForSirHandel59.png|Extended scene File:ABadDayforSirHandel55.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel42.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel43.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel45.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel47.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel48.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel49.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel50.jpg|Deleted Scene File:ABadDayforSirHandel51.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel76.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel62.png File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySirHandel.png|2004 Story Library Book File:SirHandel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book Episode File:A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration File:A Bad Day for Sir Handel-British Narration|UK Narration File:A Bad Day for Sir Handel American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:The Railway Series adaptations